The invention relates to the field of disc screen apparatus for material separating equipment and, more particularly, to a removable disc screen apparatus that improves performance and reduces maintenance.
Material separating systems, such as a disc screen apparatus, typically utilize disc screens to separate or classify particular items from large flows of materials. The disc screen apparatus generally includes a frame supporting a plurality of rotating shafts. A plurality of discs mounted to the shafts form a screen with openings that allow predetermined sizes of articles to fall through the screen. Articles larger than the openings are carried by rotation of the discs across the screen and dispatched.
Due to the heavy flow of materials across the screen, discs wear quickly and require frequent and time-consuming maintenance and replacement. Many current disc designs are slidably engaged with the shaft and are fixed in the desired positions by spacers and fasteners. Consequently, replacement of this type of disc requires disassembly of the shaft and discs from the frame.
Some disc designs separate into multiple sections, such as halves, to removeably attach to the shafts. These disc designs use a horizontal parting line across the midsection of the disc and are secured together with fasteners. However, the rotational forces placed on the disc by the shaft torque stretch and separate the disc halves along the parting line. For example, as torque is transferred from the shaft to the disc, one side of the disc is compressed along the parting line, while the other half of the disc is tensioned, thereby pulling the two halves away from each other to create a gap. Thus, articles become caught in the resulting gap in the disc.
Therefore, what is needed is a removable disc that does not separate during operation.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several figures of the drawings.